


拥火

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	拥火

是药香。

杀无生甫一进门，便感受到那股香甜的燥热。屋里燃着线香，明明灭灭的红点如同一双双环伺猎物的眼；唯有供桌上那支小烛亮堂着，被微风刮得摇曳，光晕在黑暗中刺得人几乎落泪。

他开门的时候，有一样东西同样被微光吸引，也跟着进来了。光晕里闯入一道扑棱的黑影，投射在泥墙上，无比巨大。那影子一圈圈盘旋着，似恐惧烛火的热度，又情不自禁被吸引着往更亮处去，犹疑着试探着栖留在光明炽盛处——

嗤。

灰蛾奄奄一息地躺在桌上，烧焦的翅膀冒着青烟，已然死了一半，伶仃的僵直的腿犹自指着火焰的方向。

杀无生关了门，走过去，顺手把它扔进火里。飞蛾的尸体滋滋作响，转瞬就被烧得一干二净，只剩焰心的一点黑色余烬。火焰吞噬了养料借势而起，这下他能看清佛像斑驳的脸孔了。

好一尊杀生造孽的佛。

“你做什么？”

他循声往角落而去，说话的人正把自己埋在一大摞蒲团里，看上去很冷，在这么闷热的佛堂里。

他当然冷，毕竟除了披着一件罩衣，他身上什么都没穿。

“好心帮它达成夙愿而已。”杀无生道，一把将人捞出来，拖到佛龛前。

凛雪鸦被拉成跪趴的姿势，他拢起散乱的头发，还能分出一眼嗔怪地瞧他。“可是火焰不希望它扑进来。”他慢条斯理地说着。袍子在拉扯中松了，一抬手就从身上滑落，跟没有似的，他便大方地露出底下的胴体，露出那些深浅不一的、旖旎情色的痕迹。他一边的脚腕上系着极细的红线，就拴在供桌脚上，即便是未出阁的大家闺秀也能把那根线扯断，可他却放任它在脚踝的皮肤上勒出淡红的血痕。

现在杀无生闻到了，那股药香的源头。他走到凛雪鸦背后，拉着他的发尾轻吻，像要溺死在这剧毒的幽香中。

“要做就做，不然就起来。”凛雪鸦冷冷地说，好像被这个无意识的温柔举动惹毛了。到底是举动还是温柔？谁知道，他一向不可理喻。

杀无生扶住他的腰，毫无征兆地滑进去。那里昨天刚被用过，还松软湿润着，轻而易举接纳了他。凛雪鸦惊喘一声，腰线下塌、额头隔着手背贴向砖地。这是礼佛的姿势。

“你在渎佛……”他呻吟道。

在慈悲佛陀的眼皮底下侵犯它的信徒，在满殿怒目金刚的面前享用它们的祭品，在肃穆清圣的净土探寻另一种意义上的极乐……干得出这种事的人，只能是修罗恶鬼的化身了。

“我不信佛。”

“你知道我说的……不是这个……”

杀无生把头埋进遍布吻痕的颈窝，舔咬他的喉结。，“如果你是指那种亵渎，半年前我就已经在做了。”

他终于在一间客栈堵住凛雪鸦的时候简直不敢相信。凛雪鸦正背对着窗户写一封信，戒心松懈、无知无觉，任冰冷的剑锋在绞碎窗纸后指向脆弱的咽喉。他似乎有些恍惚，笔尖悬而未决的墨滴失了耐心，啪嗒一声落在纸上，晕开一朵黑色的花。

“哎呀，我被你抓到了。”他喃喃自语道，转过来时看上去又惊又喜，声音里都带着柔情蜜意，“那么，你想要什么奖励呢？”

杀无生无动于衷地看着凛雪鸦像无骨的长虫一样靠过来、越贴越近，直到他的脖子被锋刃割破皮、如同一枚开口的果实一般流出甘美芬芳的汁水时才皱起眉，把剑撤远些。凛雪鸦趁机捧住他的脸细细地看，像打量一个听话的乖孩子；然后踮起脚，噙住了他的嘴唇。

“你想要这个吗？”他含含糊糊地问。

湿漉漉的触感从唇角一直蔓延到口腔深处，让杀无生的脑子乱成一锅浆糊。他持剑的手战栗得那么剧烈，凛雪鸦只是把手按在他的腕上，剑就当啷一声掉在地上。他被这份甜蜜宠成了一个索取无度的坏小孩，不满足于浅尝辄止的亲吻，腾出的手正好扣住他的后脑，强迫他给予更多。

分开时他们都有些气喘。“真贪心。”凛雪鸦低低抱怨着，神情却极欢喜，他把杀无生推到床上，自己跨坐在他腰上，反手扯下流苏系着的、金丝红线的床帘。他的脸庞染上暧昧的绯红色，像极了画像里的巫山神女。

是一厢情愿的梦吗……？就像襄王会神女。

直到凛雪鸦拉着他的手送入身下那处温热柔软的巢窠，他才明白过来，这都是真的。那个他心心念念追逐着、仇恨着的男人，正邀请他品尝自己，就像邀请虎狼落入圈套。

“……你对所有人都这样做吗？掠风窃尘。”

凛雪鸦正忙着用逼仄的肉穴吞进那根巨物，根本无暇他顾。“说什么呢……”他喟叹一声， “被我打碎了骄傲还追上来送到我面前的，从来只有你一个啊。”他的声音被身下骤然猛烈的攻势顶得支离破碎，本人却被这自以为掌握了他弱点的幼稚行为逗得发笑。

那种愉快的、满足的轻笑声，听在杀无生耳中十足的刺耳。他掐向凛雪鸦的脖子，只有感觉到掌心黏腻温热的鲜血、听到对方惊痛压抑的抽气声能让他稍微平静一点。但是，还不够——猎物垂死挣扎时发出的哀鸣和被折磨得只剩一口气的残躯，才是他情之所钟。

而凛雪鸦满不在乎地任由他拿捏着要害，兀自摆动腰肢，迎合他过于粗暴的耸动，还说着这样的话：

“还是老样子呢无生，毛手毛脚、没轻没重的……”

“行行好、慢一点……我已经不是可以被称作年轻的年纪了啊。”

“……人言妖魔难以取悦，在我看来，无生比之尤甚。”

“无生……无生！”

除了勾起更疯狂的反扑，杀无生不知道这些言语意义何在。现在他搔着他的下巴，就像逗弄一只小狗，问：“那时候，你快乐吗？”

“什么？”

凛雪鸦耐心地重复：“那时候，你杀快意了吗？贯穿那些人的滋味如何？像贯穿我一样愉快吗？”他的神情不带一点嘲讽，就只是单纯的困惑，那种仿佛有机会他也会去堕落一下的好奇。

有一种人生来就是为了践踏。他踏着每一个失败者的残躯走向高高的云端，为的就是有朝一日从云端坠落；登得越高、摔得越惨，他越满足，而落地的一瞬间就是愉悦的顶点。至于之后如何，谁在乎？妄想把这种人拖下神坛、拖入万劫不复的深渊就只是遂了他的愿而已，这是杀无生新想通的道理。

但只要就此困住他，总能得到一星半点的垂青吧？

于是他猛然翻身，把人压在身下。凛雪鸦被这突如其来的发难弄得措手不及，还来不及反应，就被握住膝弯打开双腿，又狠狠地折向胸口。

男人么，总是喜欢掌握控制权，他可以理解。但是那么用力地顶弄、整根退出又齐根没入，好像要把他干死一样，真是无情。

但他实在没有一点不悦的意思，甚至还十分高兴。他搂着杀无生的脊背，要他帮他舔掉脖子上淌下的血液。伤口在激烈的拉扯中反复撕裂，血流得到处都是，甚至滴到了腰上。杀无生追着乱滚的血珠和乱扭的腰肢亲吻了一会儿，侧过头，一口咬上他的小腿肚。

“疼！”凛雪鸦轻轻叫了一声，搂得更紧了。

被这声惊叫和血腥味激发了杀性，杀无生不遗余力地在那莹白的肉体上制造伤痕，犹如冲撞牢笼的困兽。他不明白疼痛为何让人沉沦，也不明白凛雪鸦的神情为什么如此迷醉——这会比埋身心爱之人的腹腔或是极尽温柔的爱抚更催情吗？但他确实看到了，那万分之一的、留下这个人的可能性。

这就够了。

后来杀无生才意识到，那天晚上凛雪鸦很清醒，根本没有得到一丝一毫的快感。但无妨，现在那唯一的弱点已经被他紧紧握在手里，且只有他能触碰。

“你怕我吗？”他问。

凛雪鸦手指抠着砖缝，茫然地睁开眼睛，同怒相的增长天王像对视着，却找不到焦点。刚用过的身体根本承受不住激烈的情事，他还非要刺激对方，孽力回馈、自作自受。

杀无生等得不耐，故意在他最敏感的地方碾磨打转，沉声问他：“你怕我吗？”

凛雪鸦咬着唇，从嘴角泄出几声呻吟。“怕……”他轻声细语，“怕被你一不小心干死。”

很诱人的提议，但——“你知道我说的不是这个。”

……怕，当然怕，他昏昏沉沉地想着。无论是太过纯粹的感情，或是太过纯粹的人，都让他毛骨悚然。他们的不掺杂质，注定了他们易碎，就好像一块澄净无暇的玻璃，早晚有打破的一天，教人看着心里发怵。为了验证这个结果，他不厌其烦地亲手摔碎那些玻璃一样的玲珑剔透的心，又无一例外地收获了遍地残渣。只有杀无生，只有他，把心重新粘起来又固执地捧到他面前；也只有这样，他才肯、才敢接受，哪怕被玻璃裂痕割得鲜血淋漓也不会再放手了。

掠风窃尘什么代价都付得起，唯独拿不起也放不下一颗敢爱、敢被爱的真心。

凛雪鸦勾过杀无生的脖子，同他接吻。疼痛是一剂良药，让他允许自己稍稍放肆沉沦。“你爱我吗？”他在亲吻中突兀地发问。

这是凛雪鸦这么久以来唯一一次向他讨要情话，杀无生一愣，胸膺难得重新被柔情充斥。“我爱你。”他放慢了动作、放轻了声音，不忍再折腾他，以为终于达成了短暂的和解。

可谁知这非但不是和解，还是打破表面平衡的最后一块砖瓦。凛雪鸦突然挣扎起来，咬破了彼此的舌尖，还差点摔在地上，被杀无生揽着腰接住，死死钉在原地。“你不许爱我！你可以占有我、弄坏我、杀死我，但是——”他喘息着，声音里带了自己都没有察觉的哭腔和哀求，“——不许爱我……”

他怎么可以……在自己对他做了那种事情以后……

那三年里，他早就察觉了那份隐秘的情感，并深深恐惧着；只有把它扭曲成和自己一样的占有欲，他才敢坦然接受。杀无生是他最得意的作品，像个傀儡一样被他操纵，无论是情绪还是情感，一直以来，他都是这样认为的，这次也不会例外。但他弄错了一件事情：哪怕被打碎重塑、掺上杂质，玻璃依旧是玻璃，只有这一点永远不会改变。

可那种不堪一击的东西谁要？只有在高纯度的爱里掺上浓郁的恨，才能像带着疼痛的性一样让人上瘾，才能……永远被他抓在手里。

“你不许爱我……”他呜咽着，被失败的绝望和将至的高潮折磨得脱力，只能虚软地靠在杀无生的臂弯里，像被蛛丝悬在地狱的入口。

这时候杀无生才隐约明白过来，他那种无处不在的不安全感的由来。太傻了，他心想，这种事情，怎么可能说变就变呢？倘若他再残忍一点，就能一举将凛雪鸦推入万劫不复的深渊。可那几滴收势不及、在地上晕开深色花朵的眼泪，就像硫酸一样腐蚀着他的心，让那些折磨彼此的爱意结成网、牢牢堵在他的喉咙口。半晌，他叹息一声，吻着他的脖子低语：“我憎恨你，总有一天我会亲手杀死你。”

如果这就是掠想听的话，自欺欺人也无妨。背后的真相，只他自己知晓足矣。

凛雪鸦如蒙大赦一般松了口气，随后忍不住小声抽噎起来，把头深深埋进手臂，觉得很丢脸似的。他被抱在怀里狠狠地洞穿，肉刃毫不怜惜地轧平每一处褶皱，戳弄着他最渴望也最不愿意被人碰到的那一点，恨不得就这样把他弄死一样。又疼又酸又痒又胀，那种失控的感觉又来了。他想喊停，又隐隐不希望他停下；无论是停止还是继续，仿佛都会有可怕的事情发生。多奇怪啊，这种终于安下心来却还是被刺痛的感觉——不知为何，他相信贴着他跳动的那颗心脏也是一样。

拴在脚踝上的红线早被扯断了，大开大合的动作撞歪了供桌，香头燎到佛龛前的帷幔，酝酿许久后，竟燃起熊熊大火。火光里，佛像栩栩如生，正无悲无喜地凝睇着他们。世间一切的怨憎会、爱别离、求不得，俱在眼前这一双像兽一样交合的人身上了。为何不肯放手？为何不愿脱离苦海？为何明知前有火、仍往火中行？佛不忍见，因此垂目，因此质问。

凛雪鸦攀着桌沿，用仅剩的一点力气把那支摇曳的小烛扫进火堆里。飞蛾的尸体早就烧尽了，只余一些白色的粉末，打旋飘落在地上；而火舌互相拥吻着，悍然无匹地将一切阻碍卷入摧枯拉朽的毁灭。

答案不是很明显吗？能拥住火焰的，只有另一捧火焰。


End file.
